


The Other

by winchester0567



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Same age as in the 2017 film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester0567/pseuds/winchester0567
Summary: Two boys discover who they are.





	The Other

Jaeden waited outside Wyatt’s door, hoping he would answer.


End file.
